


Being the Correspondence of a Royal Protector

by Smaragdina



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please speak to Corvo at once. In person. Outsider knows that you and Jessamine are the only people he truly listens to, and I’ve got my hands full with the latter." A series of letters addressed to the Lady Protector of the late Emperor Kaldwin, detailing her relationship with his daughter Jessamine and her Protector Corvo. Now with art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the Correspondence of a Royal Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Leonora Percivel is mine; I'm fully aware of how self-indulgent this fic is.
> 
> Meagkhan on Tumblr made a fantastic drawing of Leonora - see it [here](http://meagkhan.tumblr.com/post/38025798674/ladysmaragdinas-oc-lady-protector-from).

_The following is a collection of letters from a condemned Weeper manor in the Dunwall Estate District. The manor was the residence of the late Lady Leonora Percivel, Royal Protector to Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin. The letters were discovered in the top drawer of a desk in the master bedroom. The earliest were wrapped with a string of red twine._

*****

Leonora,

How very odd to be writing you! I have caught myself, several times, wandering the Tower searching for you. It takes an embarrassingly long time to remember that you are not there. I hope retirement and the Estate District are treating you well enough – please, do restrain yourself from murdering any offensive nobles. Even though it would be very, very amusing. The paperwork simply won’t be worth it. You know what I think about paperwork.

I shall simply have to come visit. Informally, of course. Barely two weeks, and I’ve already grown sick of all the pomp and ceremony and panic in the City Watch each time I mention setting a single toe outside the Tower. This bodes well.

The transition is going well. I think. It’s hard to be objective when you’re in the center of the storm – you probably have a better sense of how I’m doing as Empress than I do. It’s been very quiet, here, though. Corvo’s had nothing to do.

Yes, even now that he’s properly Lord Protector, he still refuses to cut his hair into something more appropriate for his title. All your begging and threatening was for naught. No, I still don’t mind. I think it’s charming. You’re not at the Tower, you can’t harp about it.

Did you show him the sniper’s spot above the throne room, or was that wholly his idea?

Write soon,

\- Empress Jessamine Kaldwin I

*****

Leonora,

I disagree. My signature was neither too ornate nor too scrawlish. I have spent all my young life waiting to add ‘Empress’ to my name, I’m allowed to be a bit excited.

It is _not_ disrespectful to Father’s death.

That’s why I’m writing, in fact – I overheard one of the Pendleton twins sneering that it’s not fitting for a Protector to outlast their charge. If you see the man, you have my royal permission to slap him. I’ll put it in writing if you want.  You know as well as I that all the swords and crossbow bolts in the world cannot protect a man from consumption.

…Toward that end, please tell me that the rumors I’ve heard are wrong and that you are not feeling guilty. If you are, I shall summon you back to the Tower and slap _you_. Kindly, of course.

(Here I am again. Talking like I’m a child. I suspect you’d send me to bed without supper if I tried).

In any case, please do come to the Tower? I miss you. There, I said it.

\- Empress Jessamine Kaldwin I

*****

How did you manage state dinners? Watching all the exits as well as all the guests? It was hard when there were two of us.

No, there haven’t been any problems. Yes, I’m still training every morning.

Please stop asking.

\- Corvo

*****

Leonora,

No, no! My comment that the Tower isn’t the same without you was not a slight on Corvo’s skills. Please. If you returned to your post, between the two of you I would be so guarded I wouldn’t be able to sneeze. Not that it’s news to you, but you trained him very well. I’m very safe. Don’t worry.

I’ve heard you made quite a show at Brisby’s party with that stunt of yours. Swords at the dessert table. Imagine. Please – details!

\- Jessamine Kaldwin

*****

Lady Lenora Percivel,

I am honored to do business with you, milady. Please meet with me at once to discuss payment for your exacting specifications. You understand, of course, that maintaining the strength and integrity of the blade while ensuring that it is narrow enough to be folded inside a walking stick is a difficult task.

Regards,

\- Sebastian Fletcher, Master Swordsmith

*****

A sword-cane? Really?

I still think it’s idiotic.

\- Corvo.

*****

Leonora,

Whatever did you say to Corvo? I had to talk him down from a _tree_. The big one, by the seaward balcony. You’d think we were children again.

\- Jessamine.

*****

Yes, you trained me well – which is exactly why I don’t understand why you’d want a sword that collapses on itself. It seems _weak_. The steel, I mean.

You never cared about appearances. What is the Estate District doing to you?

(That’s a joke. Of a sort. See, I do have something of a sense of humor. I can imagine exactly what face you’re making as you’re reading this, too).

\- Corvo

*****

_(The following is written on the back of a invitation to the celebration of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin I’s twentieth birthday party)_

You get formal invitations now! The glories of retirement! (I jest)

\- J

*****

Lady Leonora,

Corvo has insisted that you leave all the patrolling to him. Something about the boy wishing to prove himself for his former mentor. That said, please – bring that ridiculous cane of yours.

You’re well aware of my opinion of your former position. Let’s put that aside for now. I’m not expecting danger, but it can never hurt to have another sword.

\- Hiram Burrows, Royal Spymaster

*****

See? It went fine.

\- Corvo

*****

Leonora,

Corvo won’t say it, but he was quite touched by your compliments on his performance. I’ve said it many times, but I believe he views you as a mother. So thank you. From both of us.

\- Jessamine

*****

I’m coming to see you at once. Unannounced. Look for one of Sokolov’s new automated carriages.

Leonora, I am only twenty. _Twenty_.

There are so many suitors and this is honestly quite _terrifying_. I need your advice. Or encouragement. Or a last-minute lesson on how to behave (that would go just _swimmingly_ between the two of us, wouldn’t it?). Anything. Oh, thank the Outsider that Father’s dead. He’d never want to see me in such a tizzy like this.

You have no idea how eternally lucky you are that Protectors are discouraged from marriage, Leonora. _No idea_. It is nothing but endless headaches and nail-biting. And I’ve barely even met most of them yet.

I expect this letter will arrive an hour before I do. Please have the kettle on? Please tell me you still drink that impressively strong brandy? I have a feeling that one of us will need it.

You can lecture me for being unladylike when I get there. Outsider’s Eyes, I don’t _care_.

Formal suitors, Leonora! _Husbands! Help!_

\- J

*****

Lady Leonora,

Please speak to Corvo at once. In person. Outsider knows that you and Jessamine are the only people he truly listens to, and I’ve got my hands full with the latter.

(It’s not the prospect of suitors that terrifies her so, but the prospect that she has to _pick_ one.  Impossible girl. Was her father like this at that age?)

\- Hiram Burrows, Royal Spymaster

*****

No.

\- Corvo

*****

You didn’t hear what he was saying. Would you like me to tell you?

\- Corvo

*****

THANK YOU.

If you could copy that letter on official paper, formally, I will take back everything I said about the sword cane. Really. And I will have Jessamine sign it and shove it under everyone’s nose.

\- Corvo

*****

Leonora,

YOU WROTE AN OFFICIAL ORDER GIVING HIM PERMISSION TO THROW THEM OUT?

Need I remind you – no, no, of course not. One of the essential traits of you Royal Protectors is that you are stubborn and _do not listen_.

I will write you a longer letter later. I must go speak with the Morley Ambassador about the indignities done to his son.

\- Hiram Burrows, Royal Spymaster

*****

 Dear Leonora,

Hiram ordered that I lecture you. Something about overstepping official bounds, and the amusingly colorful variety of swear words that suitors from Morely will use.

You may imagine that I am lecturing you very sternly, then.

Corvo’s not taking your advice and making himself scarce, of course. Impossible man. He’s being more watchful than ever. I think the idea of me and marriage disturbs the both of us, to tell the truth.

And yes, it’s true that this little scandal has only made things more difficult regarding marriage in the long run – but honestly! I am Empress! Am I not allowed to have a little fun and throw idiots out the door if I wish? I am so, _so_ glad you agree with us.

Perhaps you should visit and whack some of these men with that wonderful cane of yours.

Warm regards,

\- Jessamine.

*****

Nobody told me about this part.

What if he stabs her in the back? Literally? What if –

Letters are no good. I need to talk to you.

\- C

*****

Leonora,

Please come and join us for dinner at the Tower.

And then please join me for a private dinner the following night, as well.

I’d like you to meet him. You know how much I value your opinion. I don’t want to make any decisions without your blessing.

…No (because this will be the first thing you ask and it’s easier to get it out of the way on paper), I don’t believe I love him. But what Empress has time for love? I need to stop being a girl.

Oh, now you’ll worry about me. Don’t think I’m unhappy. I am happy. He seems a wonderful man. He’ll make a nice accessory beside my throne, as they say – and really, that’s what this is about, right?

But this is ridiculous. Come at once. Please.

(And talk to Corvo while you’re at it. The poor man is still paranoid. It’s quite sweet).

\- Jessamine Kaldwin

*****

Lady Leonora,

Did you train him to SULK, as well?

\- Hiram Burrows, Royal Spymaster

*****

Lady Leonora,

Please forgive me. Indeed, that was poorly said.

The point stands.

\- Hiram Burrows, Royal Spymaster

*****

_(The following is written on the back of a invitation to the wedding of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin I)_

!

\- J

*****

_(The following is written on the back of a second invitation to the wedding of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin I)_

I know she already sent one invitation but IF YOU DON’T COME I AM RESIGNING.

\- C

*****

Of course I’m panicking. This is the largest ceremony since her coronation (and you helped with that. Yes, I am grateful). Thousands of guests. Any one of them could be an assassin. And you know how the guards drink at things like this.

\- Corvo

*****

She’s fine. Don’t worry. Thank you for taking down the third assassin. Textbook form with the crossbow (why did you have a crossbow? Why am I surprised?).

I told you it was going to be the Morley bastard.

I’m off for drinks with the new Watch-Captain as soon as I write this. Curnow or whatever his name was. Apparently everybody wants to buy me a drink for doing my job. The way they talk, I think that before this morning they thought I was part of the wallpaper. Was it like that for you?

I usually hate leaving the tower. But I think tonight it will be -

I need to stop writing.

\- Corvo

*****

Leonora,

If you would kindly send me a list of the nicknames that your Estate District neighbors have bestowed upon my Lord Husband, so that I may read it aloud with him over the dinner table, I’d be even more in your debt than I already am. We’ve heard “blockhead” (referring to his stunning political gaffe last week) and “lamprey eel” (those sucker-mouthed creatures that latch onto the underside of whales?), but I’m sure there are much more clever and colorful ones.

You know me. I’ve always found that the best way of dealing with criticism is to laugh in its face. Thank the Outsider I am blessed with a husband who has a sense of humor about himself. He wouldn’t be able to survive me otherwise.

Married life is suiting me about as well as I expected. You may take that as you will.

Much love,

\- Jessamine

*****

Thank you for the present – I hope it was a joke? Otherwise, I’m worried about you. The author had obviously never held a sword in his life. Is that really what civilian fencing manuals are like?

\- Corvo

*****

Lady Leonora Percivel,

No. I most will most certainly not paint a portrait of you, no matter the price. Not after your conduct during your last visit to court. Consider the matter closed.

\- Anton Sokolov, Royal Physician

*****

Leonora,

Anton got drunk and went off about you calling him a… rotten egg bastard, was it? That was certainly the tamest of the lot. I don’t think that was very fair of you. Heritage aside, he’s a dear friend of mine – and you need only to look at Corvo to know that heritage has no bearing on a man’s worth, am I correct?

Forgive me. I’m being awfully moody lately. It’s the weather, I swear. I should like to speak with you, and soon – there are many matters that are better said in person than on the white, emotionless space of a page.

\- Jessamine

(Hiram, if you’re not in my study within one hour of the post going out I swear I will send Corvo to hunt you down. I understand the duties of your office. Reading my mail is well beyond them. We must have yet another discussion about boundaries).

*****

Leonora,

I have found myself unable to sleep after our last proper conversation. You know me; I toss and turn on the best of nights. Lately I’ve found myself pacing circles around the bed well after midnight. It is fortunate that my _dear_ husband and I have moved to separate sleeping chambers, otherwise I’d have driven him mad.

There – I’ve already alluded to the subject that you were dropping hints around all during tea. _Separate sleeping chambers_ , indeed.

Really, Leonora. This isn’t like you. I’ve known you since I was a little girl with scabby knees, and I’ve never known you to be anything other than blunt and direct. Is it the nobility up in the Estate District that’s teaching you how to dance around a subject? Is it age? I always learned that patience left along with youth, but apparently –

Oh, dear. I’m being monstrously rude.

I suppose I’m frustrated with you.

Indeed, I am frustrated with you. Out of all people to believe such rumors –

The rumors are false. I assure you. Absolutely so. I am not so stupid as to be unfaithful to my husband – I’m not a girl, Leonora, I know what that could mean for this Empire and for me. And you KNOW Corvo and I. Our relationship is utterly professional. Please, put this out of your mind.

Regards,

\- Jessamine Kaldwin.

*****

What do you mean, “you know us and that’s why you’re worried?”

\- Jessamine

*****

Leonora,

I’ve never seen you write such a long and strongly-worded letter. I felt like I was twelve again.

I’m not even going to respond.

_Are you serious?_

\- Corvo

*****

Lady Leonora,

Finally admitting the worth of my position, are you?

I wish I had better news.

You vouched for the boy when he was selected, if I recall correctly. Will you agree that this is entirely his fault?

\- Hiram Burrows, Royal Spymaster

*****

Leonora,

Please, please – just stop. You’re worried over nothing. I know that the position of Royal Protector breeds paranoia, and that retirement cannot be helping the matter, and – oh, dear Outsider, I’ve gone and insulted you again. Normally I would strike that out, but I’m quite cross with you.

The rumors are not true. As Empress and as the child you helped to raise, I command you to _stop asking._

\- Jessamine Kaldwin

*****

…Alright, yes. We are.

\- Corvo Attano, Lord Protector

*****

My dear Leonora,

I have started this letter many times. The crumpled wads of paper littering my desk can attest to that.

How to begin?

I had a long discussion with Corvo about lying. You may take that as you will… but you know that the man doesn’t have a deceitful bone in his body, and that any discussion about lying would be pleas to get him to _start_.

Yes, I use the word ‘man’ deliberately. I know you still see us as children. We have not been children for years. Corvo is no longer the awkward young boy you trained. I am not some starstruck girl, Leonora, and if I have been swept off my feet it is only because I am finally grown enough to recognize what I want in life.

I know what I want, and I’ll be damned if titles or propriety or your worries are going to keep me from him.

I need to speak to you in person. With all due respect, I doubt either Corvo or the rumor-mongers in the walls here will survive the inevitable outburst were you to come to the Tower right now. When may I visit? Unofficially, as ever.

All my love,

\- Jessamine

*****

Dear Leonora,

Please, this silence is maddening. Answer your letters?

We aren’t going to stop on your account. That does not mean that we should lose you.

\- Jessamine

*****

I suspect you are burning these. Fine. Burn this if you like, I shall say what I wish.

I am not so stupid as to throw the Empire away on account of love. But I would like to. I would very much like to. It is not a crime to be human. You understand, of course, the strains and hobbles that our titles put on us.

You served my father all his life. Was he not human?

 _Ack_. I’m being philosophical. I’m being poetic. You know how this is very much _not like me_. Please. I _need_ you – I need your support, your guidance, your approval, even if you are no longer shadowing all of my steps. Please.

And yes, I said love.

You know me. You know that I’m not a poetic woman. I am telling the truth.

Please, please respond.

Love,

\- Jessamine

*****

Leonora,

Yes. I do.

\- Corvo Attano, Lord Protector

*****

Dear Leonora,

Whatever did Corvo say to you? I suppose I shouldn’t ask. I’m incredibly, truly glad to be on speaking terms with you again.

(Besides – I should very much _not_ like to have my father’s trusted Protector out for my blood. Nor the only woman in this city who can likely beat Corvo bloody with her eyes closed).

With regards to the five pages of warnings and admonishments, I wish to remind you that we are not children anymore. We have thought of all of these issues. And more. We are being intelligent about this. As intelligent as one can be about… such things.

Burrows is having _fits_ trying to keep the rumors down. I’m sure you can imagine. I almost feel sorry for the man.

The rest of court life goes on, of course. You missed the yearly state dinner. One of the Boyle sisters – I can’t remember which – near about started a riot with her outfit alone. And that was just during the first course.

And yes, I’m somehow still juggling all of the usual plots and headaches. I’ll not bore you with the details – I’m sure you can tell how the Empire is doing better than I, as ever, simply by watching the way prices rise and fall. It’s…certainly more stressful than I ever imagined as a girl. This ruling business. Corvo’s taken it on himself to ensure that I get enough sleep; apparently part of ‘Royal Protector,’ now, means making sure that one’s charge remembers normal human things like mealtimes.

It’s only that mealtimes often seem so unimportant. Especially when the Tyvians are acting up or there’s rioting at the docks over that new tax on whale oil.

I remember, when I was small, that I was afraid being Empress would be boring. How wrong I was! Horrific, madcap, incredibly difficult, occasionally lovely, never _boring_. I see why you left court! At this rate I shall run myself into an early grave by age thirty.

And lastly, the point of this letter… well. Remember when I once said that there were matters that are better discussed in person? I need to speak to you once again. As Jessamine, not as an Empress. Woman to woman, as they say.

‘Never boring.’ I’ll leave you with that.

Sincerely,

\- Jessamine

*****

My reaction was the same. And no, it’s not…I can’t believe I’m writing this to you…mine. The timing doesn’t add up. And we’re not that stupid.

\- C

*****

Leonora,

I have a favor to ask of you. A rather large one. Would you mind packing up your things and returning to the Tower for the next few months? At least until the baby is born?

I do not need you as Lady Protector. Not at all. I need you as a friend.

Love,

\- Jessamine

*****

You have got to convince her to let the nursmaids do their job. I can’t guard her like this.

…That’s my opinion as Protector.

Emily’s crying agai –

…To the Void with it. I’ll just send this. You can fill in the blanks.

\- C

*****

No, I will not stop going for walks along the seashore in the morning. It’s good for her to get out of the tower and breathe fresh air every once and a while. Besides, I like the solitude. No one’s watching. Except Corvo of course. Emily and I are both perfectly safe, don’t worry.

\- Jessamine

*****

_(The following is written on the back of an invitation to the state funeral of the husband of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin I)_

She didn’t want you to bother. Come anyway.

\- C

*****

Yes. He died in his sleep. Natural causes. It’s fine.

\- C

*****

Lady Leonora,

Next time you hear those ghastly Pendletons spreading lies about his death being planned, say so. Come _running_ to me, please. I can’t do my job without information. We don’t need scenes like that in public while half of Parliament looks on.

Assassination. In this day and age. They should all be ashamed of themselves.

\- Hiram Burrows, Royal Spymaster

*****

_(The following is written on a child’s drawing of a smiling yellow-haired woman holding a cane with a sword hilt. For the sake of clarity, spelling and capitalization errors have been corrected)._

Dear Auntie Leonora,

It was nice meeting you. Thank you for the crayons. I want to hear more stories about fighting. Here is a picture I made of you.

\- Emily

*****

Leonora,

I have no idea who told you that Emily likes to draw. Corvo, I expect. (The man dotes on her. I like to joke that I’m jealous). Thank you ever so much. She won’t stop pestering both of us about your next visit.

For my part, I’m doing well. I know you worry about me. Don’t. If anything, I worry about you – there are some rumors of a horrible disease going around. I’m sure it’s just the usual panic, but do be careful?

Listen to me. Paranoia. This is only because I dreamed of Father last night, I swear. Now I’ve gone and ruined a perfectly good thank-you letter.

Take care of yourself,

\- Jessamine

*****

You’ve heard of her plan, haven’t you? Of course you have. Please tell her it’s madness. I know you’ll agree with me.

\- Corvo

*****

Burrows is right. Corvo’s the only one I trust enough to send. I wish it wasn’t so.

I wish I could send _you_ , even, but…two months at sea? We’re none of us young, as much as we like to pretend to be. And I know the Tyvians will see it as a diplomatic slight. (Can you really imagine yourself speaking to the Tyvian ambassadors? Answer me honestly. I didn’t think so. Sokolov is still bitter, you do realize?)

No. I’m sorry. I’m sending Corvo.

\- Jessamine Kaldwin

*****

Lady Leonora,

You must understand that I am with the Empress on this. I was the one who suggested Corvo, even. So your complaints fall on deaf ears.

Regarding your request to return to the Tower during his absence – no. Absolutely not. You, coming out of retirement? Think about appearances. This is enough of a diplomatic scandal as it is.

Regards,

\- Hiram Burrows, Royal Spymaster

*****

SPEAK WITH HER.

\- C

*****

Really now. Do you think I haven’t considered all the options?

I have considered every option.

_Every one._

Do you think I’m not aware of how horribly _powerless_ I am?

\- Jesamine

*****

Dammit.

I’m going to do everything I can to keep this mission short. It’s my duty.

I know Burrows won’t let you in the Tower. But. Watch out for her?

_Dammit._

\- C

*****

You’re too sweet.

I will be fine.

\- Jessamine

*****

Lady Leonora,

My condolences. I know the two of you were very close.

Your request has been denied. The accused is not even receiving letters, much less visitors.

With respect,

\- Hiram Burrows, Lord Regent

*****

Lady Leonora,

I am perfectly aware that he has a name. I am perfectly aware that you trained him and that your record and integrity are excellent. I am also perfectly aware of what he has done. I was there, you know. I hope you’re not accusing me of lying. That would be treasonous.

Your request is still denied.

\- Hiram Burrows, Lord Regent

*****

Leonora,

NO.

Please stop pestering me. I have larger concerns.

\- Hiram Burrows, Lord Regent

*****

Leonora,

Thank you for demonstrating all the holes in Tower security. I will be taking measures to fix them.

I will not dignify your shouted accusations with a response.

The next time you show your face here, be warned that the guards have orders to shoot.

\- Hiram Burrows, Lord Regent

*****

Lady Leonora Percivel, Former Royal Protector to Emperor Kaldwin,

I hope this letter finds you well. I represent a cadre of gentlemen who are…dissatisfied with the current state of government, shall we say. Both your exploits and your devotion to the late Empress (may she rest in peace) are legendary.

You are, of course, getting on in years. Are you still able to hold a sword?

Best wishes, and one of our number will be in contact soon.

\- T.P.

*****

It’s costing me a lot of money and professional pride to write this letter. But professional pride is worth nothing these days.

You don’t know me, and that’s very lucky for you.

Get out of this city.

\- D

*****

Lady Percivel,

Do you realize your house is under watch by the Lord Regent?

\- F.H.

*****

Lady Leonora Percivel, Former Royal Protector to Emperor Kaldwin,

Our alliance has had a…change of plans, shall we say. We are no longer in need of your services.

\- T.P.

*****

Leonora Percivel,

This is a notice of eviction on account of plague in your residence. You have ten days to vacate your residence and move to a plague-marked district.

Regards,

\- Pendleton & Pendleton

*****

IF YOU HAD A HAND IN HIS ESCAPE, I SWEAR - !

\- Hiram Burrows, Lord Regent

*****

Leonora Percivel,

This is a reminder that you are required by law to vacate your residence in three days’ time.

Lack of symptoms does not mean you are not infected.

We are not accepting complaints.

Regards,

\- Pendleton & Pendleton

*****

Lady Leonora Percivel, Former Royal Protector to Emperor Kaldwin,

Thank you for your condolences. They are deeply appreciated.

I heard that the timing was fortunate for you; at least some good comes out of this. Congratulations on keeping your house.

\- Lord Treavor Pendleton

*****

_(The following is written on the back of an invitation to a masked ball held by the Ladies Boyle)_

Do come! You always make things so exciting.

*****

Leonora,

I do not have much time to write this letter.

Thank you. For many things. For not reacting when you recognized me (I’m amazed. I can’t recognize myself). I recognized you instantly (THAT STUPID CANE), but I had…business. You know how it goes. Speaking to you would have been a distraction, and… I wish I had time to be distracted.

I wish I –

No. That’s a whole other letter.

I'm sounding stilted. This is very difficult.

I know that the dead guard on the rear staircase was you. Thank you. It made escape simpler. All these years and you’re still keeping an eye on me.

I wish I could tell you what I was doing, but you’ll learn that soon. I wish I could tell you where I was. But you understand.

I… I will take the guard as proof that you don’t believe the official story. Thank you. With Jessamine…

There was nothing I could do.

I wish we could talk.

Getting to see you –

I wish you weren’t wearing a mask. I wish I wasn’t wearing a mask. I wish I could see your face and know that one damn thing in this city hasn’t changed.

Emily is safe. I’ll tell her I saw you. She’ll like that. I’ll tell her that you had that stupid cane and… I don’t know, used it to whip the partygoers upside their heads while I snuck around like a villain. I’ll make up something heroic. She still likes those kinds of stories.

I’ve never been good with words and I have to go. Please, please take care of yourself. I noticed you were coughing. Don’t you dare catch the plague. Emily will need her aunt when this is through, and I…

Well.

That’s not important.

You can stop worrying about me.

\- Corvo Attano, Lord Protector


End file.
